Adam: Chapter 7
Now I looked around the room, looking for Fuuka. But I haven't seen her. I'm still cold and shivering from my time frozen in an ice block. Annabeth and Clarisse looked fine, though we don't know why Fuuka only froze me, not my friends too, but they said they got frozen too, and they get hot showers, but when it's my turn, the shower isn't as hot anymore. I got to my feet, and immediately felt nauseous. I managed to stand up. I looked for our backpacks. Shirato Fuuka had stole our backpacks, Except Clarisse's, which was too heavy for her to lift. "Oh no!" Annabeth yelled. "She took our backpack with her! Now what are we going to do?" "Hey, no worries." Clarisse found her backpack. "But I'm afraid she'd stolen some of my stuff." She rummaged through her pack, and found that her food, money and drink were stolen. "I'm gonna get that freak!" Clarisse mumbled. "When I find her, I swear I'll kill her!" Then we walked to check out the hotel. We checked to see if we got everything with us. Sometimes we could get too careless we didn't check everything that we wanted to carry and as a result, we forget something. But we checked our bag thoroughly, and when we checked out, we didn't forget anything. So, the 3 of us went out the hotel and we searched for our ride, the Bugatti Veyron. The good news: We spotted our ride just within a few seconds. The bad news: The distance between us and the car is probably 1 kilometers. So we all ran to the car. I stumbled, but Annabeth caught me. I'm still shivering a little. We passed the sparring arena, owned by a half giant. The giant must've been at least 5 meters tall. He's kinda fat when you look at him. His arena is decorated with skulls. I figure that each skull marks 1 kill. He's been killed before by Heracles, if I'm not mistaken, by holding him aloft from the ground, as the ground is the source of his strength. The giant's name is Antaeus. We decided to move on, and we got to the car. Clarisse started the engines and we're set to go to San Francisco. Somehow, I didn't feel cold anymore. I felt just right, probably because the sun is helping my body to warm up. We travelled about 150 miles an hour in the highway, which is a high risk for getting a speeding ticket. Then, we saw a police car chasing us, but this car is very fast so we could outrun the police easily. We drove past the toll gates, and paid for the highway. Then, we're off to San francisco. We got hungry because we didn't eat in the hotel, so we went to the nearest restaurant to order lunch. We got lucky, because it's our favorite restaurant of all, 'Pizza Hut'. Fortunately, I still had the money that I stole from the McDonalds register, and Josh had manipulated the mist to convince that a gas tank blows up so we didn't have to worry about that. Once we were in a restaurant, Clarisse and I went to the booth, ordering food. The cashier walked towards us. "Welcome to Pizza Hut, may I help you?" Then we ordered our meal. Clarisse ordered meat and sandwiches. She told us that the meat is for Josh. Annabeth ordered salads and fruits, while I ordered sushi. Then, we told the cashier that the foods were meant to be taken away. So he gestured to one of the waiter to pack the food into a container for us to take them away. We got back to the car. We eat out lunch first before we continue. After we finished, Clarisse told Annabeth to drive because she's tired and wants some sleep. Annabeth didn't hesitate, she jumped to the driver's seat, and stepped on the gas. I lurched backward, because the car went from idle to a very fast acceleration. Clarisse muttered something in her sleep, like she's dreaming about Josh again. We kept our concentration on the road, watching the other cars as we zoomed at about 230 miles an hour. I looked out the window. I can see everything is moving very fast. I was just about to get back on my chair when I heard a scream. "Ouch!" Clarisse had sat up so fast her head banged into the hangar for hanging clothes at the top of the window. "What happened?" Me and Annabeth asked, but Annabeth had to concentrate on the road so she didn't look at Clarisse. "It's a dream. Josh told me where he's being kept!" She told us. "Kept? Where?" "He's back in Las Vegas! Remember our camp 2 nights ago? That's where he's being kept!" "Back in Las Vegas???" Annabeth asked with disbelief. "Then we've taken a wrong turn! We've got to get there as fast as we can! Hang on!" As she slowed the car down and veered sharply to the left, and we're going back to Las Vegas. If his mom is being kept in San Francisco by a titan, then why is Josh being kept in Las Vegas by a demigod? What a long way to go, but the mist is strong around San Francisco, but in Vegas, it's just normal. Maybe she might have asked the gods or anyone connected to wove the mist as strong as they could around the area, or maybe Fuuka convinced the Titans to trap his mother and to help trap him. About 2 hours later, about 3 times going to the fuel station, we reached our secondary destination: Las Vegas. Retracing our way from the camp, we find our old camping spot. Retracing isn't the best idea, because we find ourselves lost in a huge city of Vegas. There's the Lotus Hotel and Casino, which is a trap, because time speeds up drastically while you're in there. You might think it's only have been a few weeks, but it has already been about 40 years. We finally found the alley that leads to the forest, and we went in that direction. We find our camping spot which is about 2-3 days ago. Then, we walked further into the woods. I could sense that the mist is getting stronger here, so we need to watch out and keep focused, because the monster could be in disguise. We walked in the thick cloud of mist, and there's no mistake that this place is abandoned, where no one would come searching for. The chamber of mist must've been deeper in the forest. "The mist is getting stronger everytime you walk a step." Annabeth warned. "Keep your eyes open." We walked for about a few meters ahead, and the mist cleared. I saw a house, exactly like in my dream. "This is it." I whispered. "The chamber of mist." I listened, I heard slapping sounds made in the deep end of the house. I couldn't see it because it went in a spiral. We decided to walk lightly and quietly, step by step, careful not to make a sound. We made it to the first corridor when it veered sharply to the left. We continued to follow the narrow passageway as everytime we turned, the length of the corridor becomes shorter. Then Clarisse accidentally dropped her bag. "Sorry. It's too heavy." She apologized. Just then, a muffled scream came from the center of the spiral, we fast-walked, so we would get to him in time. He kept on screaming, as to let us know where he is. When we got to the 27th turn, Someone walked up to us. It's Shirato Fuuka. "Well well, what do we have here?" Fuuka mused. Clarisse balled her fists. "You might be lucky last time, punk! But you're..." "Shh..." Annabeth chided. "Let's think up a strategy." "Oh, you and your weapon lamer again." Fuuka taunted. "I told you, it doesn't do any good to me." "You want a piece of me, girl?" Clarisse's tone was angry, as she charged Fuuka. Fuuka just sidestepped and opened her hands. A ball of snow shot up to Clarisse and she's frozen in an ice block. "Now, anybody else?" She challenged. Now the situation just kept getting harder and harder. I kept thinking, what is the best strategy to win this fight? Then I looked all around us. There's water beneath me and there's a lot of pipes in the ceiling. Since I'm the child of Poseidon, I could control the water. I felt a tug in my gut, and I unleashed water. 50 gallons of water came in a rainbow, arching up and down. Fuuka looked surprised, as she looked at the water. She summoned another snowstorm, and I unleashed the water at her face. She continues her winter magic as the water froze in midair. I whispered to Annabeth, "Run, go and save Josh!" She nodded, and ran. "Good try." Fuuka said. "But not good enough." I summoned another wave of water, this time 100 gallons of water. This one is twice the number of water than before. I heard a scream and Fuuka seemed distracted. Then I willed the water to slam Fuuka. Fuuka was engulfed by the water. I willed the water to compress as to make the water pressure harder, because ordinary people were likely to die from the immense pressure of water. After a while, I let go of the water, and the water disperses into the ground. Fuuka lay motionless for a while, then she coughed and gasped. She cough out water from her mouth, I ran as fast as I could to the next corridor. When I reached the 40th turn, I saw just what I saw yesterday fro my dreams. Annabeth was having trouble because there's spiders on the entrance. I squished the spiders and we went to the center of the room, where we believe Josh is being kept. Then I saw him, he looked the same as the last time we saw him. He muffled something to me that I couldn't make out what it is. He gestured to something behind me, and saw Fuuka catching up with us. "Annabeth! Get Josh free. I'll take care of Fuuka!" I told her. She didn't hesitate, and I went to confront Fuuka. "Well Adam?" She walked towards me. "Well what?" I asked. "Well, aren't you going to do something?" She asked. "Maybe..." Then 5 seconds silence. "Maybe not." Just then, we saw Clarisse, shivering from her time in an ice block. But nonetheless, she could hold her spear steadily. "Well Clarisse! I see that you want some more of this!" Fuuka taunted. I glanced back, Annabeth had cut Josh free. He's finally free from his bonds. Annabeth gave him a big hug, and she pulled away from him. I ran towards him and gave him a big hug. "Josh!!! Oh, I'm so glad you're now back!" He hugged me back. "Of course Adam. I'm sorry about the things I said to you, about shrugging off the conversation. I should've known it's her. Now we had some unfinished business." Josh walked out of the chamber, Clarisse had been frozen in an ice block again. "Well well. Look who's here. It's Josh, out from his bonds." Fuuka taunted. "You locked me up in the chamber of mist, why?" He demanded. "Oh, you know what I'm looking for. I want power." "So, you convinced the Titans to help you?" "Oh yes, they wanted revenge because they got defeated the second time. And it's very easy to convince them. For example, Oceanus." "Oceanus?" Josh blinked. "The titan lord of the sea? He's working for you?" "With me." Fuuka corrected. "Hyperion wouldn't cooperate because he told me that you're his son. So maybe I haven't got quite what I wanted yet, but I'm sure I'm satisfacted now. Good bye for now, see you at San Francisco." Then she disappeared in showers of snow. I thought only gods or goddesses could do that. Even if their godly parents is Hermes or Hades. I figure that she had the Titans teleported her back to Mount Othyrs. Josh looked at Clarisse. She's still frozen in an ice block. Josh touched the Ice block, and slowly, the ice block began to melt. "Clarisse, you alright?" He asked. "Y-Yeah." She shivered. Josh gave her a big hug, and she stop shivering. "Thanks..." She muttered. "Come on, we need to get to San Francisco, to save my mom. She had been holding the sky for 4-5 days now and she's sweating like crazy." Josh explained. "How did you know that?" Annabeth asked. "Well, duh. I had dreams." Josh retorted. So we got out from the house of mist, and the 4 of us raced to the entrance. We found someone blocking the way. There's 2 of them. One was wearing a fashionable t-shirt and he wore a pants that extend to his ankle. The other one had a scar on his face, the guy is slightly taller than the other one. "Phobos and Deimos!" Clarisse balled her fists. "Hello sister!" They said. "Long time no see." "Clarisse," Me and Josh asked. "Who are they?" "No time to explain, stick together!" Clarisse shouted. They unsheathed their swords and charged. We formed into a formation, this is a common battle strategy that works. Then their eyes glow brighter, and I noticed Josh was averting his eyes from him, and I made a mistake of looking into them. I'm back in my old school, and I saw all of my friends, except that they were playing with each other but me, whenever I tried to join them, they would say: "Back off, Adam! You're a freak!" or "Hey! Personal space please!" or "Dude! What's wrong with you! Can't you see I'm practicing for my tournament?". I've become a complete outcast, and that's what I fear most. Then, I blinked. I'm back in the house of mist. That's an illusion. They're showing me my deepest fear. I saw Phobos's blade coming straight at me. I parried it just before it cut me into two, and I slashed his arm. Where blood should've come out, golden ichor the blood of the gods instead came out. Phobos is a god, a minor god. I parried him with no problem. He's a terrible fighter for a minor god. I slashed his chest and stomach, more ichor coming out, and finally I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. He landed on the doorstep. I grabbed his shirt collar. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're here now?" I asked. Phobos gulped. "Never!" And he dissolved into thin air. I looked at Josh and Clarisse. The other god who should've been Deimos is standing in another room. The room is dark, and he's changing. He's in the form of Ares, the war god. "You! What are you doing here!" Ares bellowed. "I thought I told you to stay off the chamber of mist!" "B-But!" She stammered. I had never seen her been afraid like this before. Josh stood just outside the dark place "No Buts! You have disobeyed an order and now you will suffer!" "Clarisse!" Josh yelled. "It's an illusion!" That jarred her. She knew she had to face her fear. She stood up. "I'm not afraid of you... Deimos!" Deimos changed back to his form. He charged Clarisse and just in time, she disarmed him and stabbed him in the chest. He yowled in pain and began to glow. "Look away!!!" Josh yelled. We averted our eyes from Deimos, as he assumes his true form and disappeared in a blaze of light. We regrouped and a cheer went from our group. "Alright!" We all cheered. "Now let's get back to our mission." Josh decided. So we all got back to our car, and we drove from Las Vegas to San Francisco. I looked at the clock. It's already 5 o'clock. We went straight to San Francisco. But unfortunately, while we were heading to San Francisco, we ran out of fuel, and someone needs to push the car and someone needs to take the wheel. I took the wheel and Clarisse pushed the car to the nearest fuel station. It took 30 minutes to find the nearest petrol station while she's pushing the car. She's pretty much exhausted. I offered her a hamburger, she took it and ate it, "Thanks". "No problem." When the fuel tank is full, Annabeth got to the driver's seat, and she stepped on the gas. I lurched backward, and before you know it, the car is speeding into 300 kilometers an hour. We stopped into several fuel stations because the car is taking up too much fuel. So, we decided to stay in the Hilton Hotel for the night. So we checked in the hotel, and we went to the receptionist. "Good evening, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked. "We want to check in for the night." "Do you kids have any money?" Then, a thought occured to me. Shirato Fuuka had took our belongings, including our money, but Josh pulled out his money, he told us this is a backup. "Alright. Here's your room key, Enjoy your stay." Annabeth turned to Josh. "Josh, you're a genius!" She hugged him. "Thanks." He whispered to her ear. Our room is 825, and we decided to stay for the night in that room. We took the lift, and we walked to the room 825. We slid the card onto the card hole and the door unlocked itself. We put the key in the power generator so we could get electricity. Once on the room, we watched TV. I switched on AXN, my favorite channel over all the others. I looked at the fridge. I'm quite surprised to find that all of the stuff were free. I put my stuff in the wardrobe, and I'm hungry because we haven't got our dinner yet, so we called room service and told the bellhop that we wanted to order dinner. Once the foods were delivered to our room, we ate as fast as we could because there's a show on AXN waiting for us. Then the show came on. It's called CSI: New York After watching the show, we decided to have a pillow fight. So Annabeth asked for extra pillows and when the pillows came, we started throwing pillows on each other. It started when Clarisse threw a pillow to Annabeth, and she threw a pillow to me. Then, it's just randomness. We laughed and had so much fun, too bad for Fuuka that she had betrayed us, she could not have fun like us. After about an hour, we were pretty much exhausted and we took our time drinking water. Then, we fell asleep. Category:Chapter Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion